Anything to shut him up
by xSlashable
Summary: Sasuke will do anything to shut naruto up. NaruSasu! this means naruto on top xD


**It's 4 o'clock in the morning and I must be crazy even uploading this... but who cares?!**

**Warning: if maleXmale relationships offend you, don't read. You've been warned! Muaha! oO;;  
**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto... unfortunatelly... if I would.. -continues to mumble all kinds of NC-17 rated stuff-**

**Okay! So, here's the story: **

His eyes scanned the page, while he tried to find what he was looking for. It had to be around here somewhere. He cursed this stupid project again. Why would he want to know all about the little details in the car making industry. Unfortunately this project was to important to simple not make and 'forget'.

"Sasuke?" A voice whined.

"What?" His eyes never left the screen.

"Are you done yet?"

"No, Naruto… I am not." He answered.

"You study writing, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why in heavens name are you on a page about cars?" Naruto leaned against the table, trying to get attention of the dark haired boy.

"Because I have to _write_ about cars." Sasuke answered.

"Why don't you write about something interesting?" Naruto questioned. "Me for instance?"

"I don't chose what to write about. Anyway, what do you think is interesting, besides yourself?" Sasuke asked, and looked up to face Naruto for the first time that night.

"Ramen." Naruto said, "I think ramen is very interesting." Sasuke sighed and flashed a smile, before turning to the computer screen again.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined again and moved towards Sasuke. He bent down and sucked at Sasuke's ear.

"It's kinda hard to concentrate when you're doing that, you know?" Sasuke said.

"Is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and turned to the blonde again.

"You can do anything you want later on, but first, _please_ let me finish this."

"Anything?" Naruto asked interested.

"Anything. Kay?" Sasuke replied, not sure about the answer himself, but not caring at the moment. At least he wouldn't fail school, although, he had the feeling he wasn't going to be able to walk tomorrow to even get to school.

"Okay!" Naruto said, sitting down on the bed again. Letting Sasuke write his piece. "What the hell is that wiki- wikipedia site anyway?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"I thought you'd be silent."

"Fine, fine. Just asking."

He wrote the piece all in one go after having finished reading the piece about stupid cars. Naruto had been very quiet, which was surprising! Okay, now and then he'd cough or change position very loudly, probably to make clear he was still there. Sasuke only smiled at the Naruto-ish about it and went on typing on the computer.

"Done." He clarified, printing the papers so he would be able to take them to school the next day. Naruto smiled.

"Took you long enough." He said.

"Well, you know me. Want everything to be perfect." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, year right… you perfect little bugger…" Sasuke just nodded a reply and turned around to shut the computer down.

"Anything…" Naruto whispered again and stood up from the bed.

"Should I be scared?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes.

"Very." Naruto said, flashing a fox-like smile. Sasuke laughed, something Naruto didn't hear to often.

"Well, come on then." Sasuke said, leaning forward towards him. "Let me be _scared_, if you can." Naruto stepped towards him a few steps further. Sasuke answered that by stepping back. "Or perhaps, I won't give you what you seek."

"As if." Naruto said grinning, stepping forward again, which caused Sasuke to step backwards. "_Are _you going to make this tricky, Sasuke-kun?"

"Pretty tricky." Sasuke said.

"You know, since you're uke. You should obey me, darling."

"Maybe… maybe not." The distance between them closed every step the both of them took. Naruto stepped again, Sasuke stepped. His back was against the wall and Naruto smiled.

"Right where I want you." Sasuke shook his head laughing a little.

"You're weird." He said. Naruto nodded.

"And so are you."

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto leaned against him. Hands placed on the wall on each side of him.

"For letting me do this with you."

"Do what?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"This." Naruto leaned in and pushed the other firmly against the wall, as if he was afraid Sasuke was going to run away, and pressed their lips together. He already knew Sasuke wasn't going to make this easy for him when he licked over the other boy's lips. But he liked a challenge.

His hand moved down Sasuke's chest. He felt Sasuke's mouth curl up at the corners. Naruto thought about his next move and let his fingers trace the soft skin under Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke was probably satisfied, because he opened his mouth to let Naruto enter. Sasuke moaned when the kiss deepened, bringing a smile to Naruto's lips.

Naruto pulled away, making Sasuke whine.

"I fought you were going to make this difficult for me." Naruto said. Sasuke thought about that.

"I will make it difficult for you."

"Should I be scared now?" Naruto asked laughing.

"Very."

**Review?! Please??**

**Oh and if you have an idea for a NaruSasu fic, make a request or whatever. If I like it, I might write it! **


End file.
